memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
IMACO
Imperial Military Assault Command Operations or IMACO for short is the central Security and Military command division of the Imperial Federation of United Worlds. Known also as Imperial Security Special Operations Command (or ISSOC) IMACO operates both together and independently of central Imperial Starfleet Command. This allows for all special IMACO forces to act as efficiently as possible without the constraints of such Imperial non interference/assistance orders such as Directive 001. Created and developed in 2151 by legendary Imperial Security officer Captain John "Proton" Armstrong as an next generation security and defense force against the new threat of the Vulcan Imperium. Organization history Conception IMACO began as the phase 1 Special Operations tactical development project originally written by Imperial Security Fleet Admiral John Armstrong after the end of both the second Earth/Mars War and the civil conflict against the Imperial House of Singh in 2110. It was conceptualized by Armstrong that while at first it had appeared that a new era of peaceful long range exploration had began, Armstrong had the foresight that other enemies far more powerful then the Terrans may possibly exist outside of our known Stellar Sector. Unfortunately Armstrong was proven right as Humanity first encountered the Vulcan Imperium in 2120 which resulted in the loss of the Emperor Hiro Sato. As his oldest progeny Hoshi Sato took her place as Empress. She used Armstrong's development paper as the basis of an new defense force to counteract the new hostile alien faction. Phase plan The phase plan of IMACO tactical evolution began in 2161 as part of an multi decade plan to bring Imperial Federation security into its ultimate pinnacle finalizing with Phase 12 by some point in the 25th or 26th century. The Plan was first activated in 2140 then later began the process of technical evolution in 2160 shortly after the foundation of the Imperial Federation the following sections will detail the various levels or Phases of IMACO Trooper over the past few centuries to the current era. Phase-I Phase 1 of the Special Operations tactical development project began only a few years before the foundation of the Federation. Co founded and operated by the Imperial Security Defense Initiative and the Office of Imperial Special Intelligence or OISI, phase 1 of the SOTD as the project was more commonly called mainly consisted of finding newer and more powerful military technologies for Imperial troops to combat the new Vulcan threat. However after several crushing defeats OISI realized that far more was necessary for a more efficient combat force. Now grouping their assistance from both Romulan, Terran, and Klingon intelligence and tactical experience and technology Imperial Starfleet began the training of several thousand troops for the Special Ops. and heavy weapons ability to be used in what would officially now be known as the Military Assault Command Operations squad. The squads central purpose was to control and guide tactical assaults against heavily armed Vulcan Imperium ships throughout the Alpha Quadrant they also led rescue and special ops. missions that Imperial Officers that only had basic training could not complete or control on their own. Recruitment of the squad ran within 3 central groups. First was the youngest high mark earning cadets 12 years old and up. Second were experienced veterans and specially trained enlisted troops. Third was an experimental project of genetically engineered children who were preselected as a last resort defense force for planetary threatening attacks. (This level of recruitment was resurrected in the form of the Gen-X Soldier project decades later which Imperial Starfleet officer Alicia Rookwood was a part of.) Phase 1 troops were instrumental in the Battle of Prime Sector 001 and later on within the fundamental early years of the Imperial Federations exploratory era of the 2160s on ships such as the N.X.T. Enterprise and Dyson. Phase 1 training Basic Combat and survival training of phase 1 troopers became the standard for all IMACO units well into the 25th century. The majority of training was based in two central categories. Weapons and Survival, Weapons were central in phase 1 training due to the fact that many alien combatants may be either far too physically strong or tactically powerful to be overcome through primary means of hand to hand combat so excellent skill in energy weapons is usually the only thing standing between a trooper and death. Category:Military organizations Category:Warship VOY universe